


Oxidize

by handschuhmaus



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Explosions, F/F, Gen, My vision is impaired. I cannot see!, attacking a dalek with a baseball bat, violence against a Dalek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a strange droid which Sabine would rather avoid obstructing the way to the crates she's going to blow up. And there's an equally strange pair discussing uses of the Nitro-9 one of them does <em>not</em> *hem-hem* have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxidize

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... girls with explosives? It's got to be a ship.

_Hera: Kanan, we're low on everything_  
 _Ezra: Food_  
 _Sabine: Explosives._  
 **-"Droids In Distress"**

Sabine peered again into the alleyway, hoping fervently that the strange lone droid trundling up and down it (and blocking her from access to the Imperial crates she needed to blow up) would make its way out of the alley--somewhere, _anywhere_ else. She could faintly hear someone talking, even wearing her helmet, and so she ducked down further behind the scrawny, ailing shrubbery, and listened intently.

"So," a lively voice that probably belonged to an older man said, "can I trust you to use some of that Nitro-9 you're _not_ carrying to get rid of those obstacles?" He had a strange accent even though he spoke perfectly intelligible Galactic Basic. But even though she filed that information away as potentially interesting, what really concerned Sabine, made her prick up her ears, was _what_ he was saying. Could Nitro-9 be an explosive?

"Sure, Professor," a cheery younger-sounding voice responded. The speakers reached the end of the alleyway by which Sabine was hiding. A shortish older human, almost certainly male, in a strange array of attire, including a hat, would be the one addressed as Professor; his companion was a youth about Sabine's age, but probably a bit shorter, in an oversized black jacket with an assortment of emblems. She was carrying what seemed to be a sports bat, and presently spoke again. "Isn't that a Dalek?"

**Author's Note:**

> 15 Nov: I ran up against a draft expiration again posting this, and at the time my internet (improved but still not great) was being erratic, thus I failed to mark this incomplete, as it actually is, and fix a formatting issue/attribute the quote X/


End file.
